


rogers' three

by brucewaynery



Series: happy steve bingo fills [12]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Heist, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucewaynery/pseuds/brucewaynery
Summary: Peter accidentally left Sargeant Bear in Tony's room after he had a nap, so Steve's only logical conclusion is to conduct a heist to get it back. Featuring JARVIS-The-Snitch and many crayons.(heist)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: happy steve bingo fills [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495793
Comments: 8
Kudos: 209
Collections: Happy Steve Bingo 2019





	rogers' three

“Daddy,” Peter says, tapping Steve. 

“Yeah?” Steve says, picking Peter up and settling him on his lap.

“I left Sargeant Bear with Daddy!” Peter sounds so distressed that the only thing Steve can come up with is to suggest a heist. 

“But won’t Daddy still be asleep?”

“That’s why we have to be really, really, quiet.”

Peter considers it for a moment, “We have to save him!!”

“I know Peter,” Steve says, as seriously as he can manage.

“You’ll help?”

“Of course,” Steve replies, already getting out the materials they need to draw up a plan to conduct a heist, “We need to make a plan, and we need to get some equipment, ok?”

Peter decides to draw up the plan, putting his artistic skills to use (Steve’s glad that he’s taken something from him) and sends Steve away to get the equipment, because he’s too short to reach where they kept ski masks.

Steve looks over Peter’s plan, a scrawl of colours, and adds some details with a pencil, circling over their goal, that Peter’s labelled with an X, a few times. 

“You ready?”

Peter gives him a thumbs up, eyes full of steely determination, “Yeah.”

They look over the plan one last time, just before they sneak through the door, outside, Steve whispers a final few reminders.

“Keep quiet, we don’t want to wake him up, I’ll keep watch, you go in. It’ll be dark, so be careful, try to disturb as little as possible - we don’t want any evidence that you were there, okay?”

Peter nods, resolute, and pulls down his ski-mask over his face, it hangs loosely over his face, and crosses the threshold into the dark room. He clicks on his torch, taking care not to shine it into Tony’s face, and creeps on his tiptoes to get Sargeant Bear. Just as he reaches up to get him, Tony shifts in his sleep and Peter stays comically still, arm still in midair.

A beat.

Peter grabs his bear and makes a break for it, straight into Steve’s arms, who picks him up with ease and runs away to the living room.

“Daddy! We did it!” Peter says, waving Sargeant Bear.

Steve laughs, “Yeah we did!”

“Can we do it again?” 

-

“A little birdie--”

“JARVIS.”

“...a big AI,” Tony concedes, talking to Steve’s chest more than his face, in his defense, this position, practically on top of Steve as he holds him in his arms and strokes his hair, is very comfortable, and Tony’s long since stopped trying to justify it, “told me that you were trying to convert my son into a criminal.”

“ _Our_ son,” Steve corrects, then, at JARVIS, “traitor.”

“I would apologise, Captain, however, I am required to report all suspicious activity that occurs in the tower to Sir,” JARVIS says, amusedly.

“I’ll show you suspicious activity,” Steve fake-growls, turning them over to the sound of Tony laughing, a sound he never, ever gets tired of, even in the following decades, when Peter turns out to be the best kid they could’ve hoped for, when they’re still as in love as they’ve ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments and [reblogs](https://talesofsuspenses.tumblr.com/post/189391195766/rogers-three) are greatly appreciated <33


End file.
